


Awakened

by Haejin96



Category: Sekai-ichi Hatsukoi
Genre: Dissociative Identity Disorder, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance, curing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-22
Updated: 2015-04-22
Packaged: 2018-03-25 05:26:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3798403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haejin96/pseuds/Haejin96
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ritsu think he's out of the danger zone, He thinks that everything has turned back to normal and he forgot Masamune even existed, but when Ritsu returns from the U.S eh gets into a motorcycle crash and gets Dissociative Identity Disorder, Now on the verge of breaking what is Ritsu to do?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Switch

It was dark and stormy out when I left my house to go to work. It started to down pour and I had no umbrella or car so I rushed. My work was only a few blocks away from my house which is convenient but not on rainy days. The down pour came down faster and I was soaked. I ran to the nearest bus stop cover and sat down on the bench, as I looked around, I saw something extremely mesmerizing. Sitting in the cafe across the street from me was a women who couldn't be older than twenty-four. She has blonde hair, it was probably waist long,and a red head band that had a bow on one side.   
She had a slim figure from what I could see, and would move her hair behind her ear as she started to write in a journal that sat across from her. I noticed she would take little glances from left to right, and continue writing. Sometimes it even seemed like she was looking at me; I was so drawn in that I forgot about work, well that is until my phone went off. Annoyed I hit dismiss and stood up slowly.

The rain had subsided and it was just a little drizzle, not to bad to walk in. I turned, mentally sighing and made my way to work. When I finally got there, all that was on my mind was that one woman that I saw sitting in the cafe. I got into the elevator, rode it up to the 4th floor, and stepped out. I did not like what was waiting for me when I did. "Your late Onodera!" she yelled, "I'm sorry, I got a little..... side tracked." I said apologetically. Taking note that my Boss was angrier than usual. "For crying out loud, I thought you died!" She yelled while hugging me and groping my butt. To put it simply, my boss is a perv. "Ah ha ha. um... ma'am, shouldn't you let me get to work?.. I mean, I am late and all." I stated with light sarcasm.. and she smiled. "sure." she said but I could see right through her, she didn't want to let me work but she knows as much as everybody else what kind of work we do. I work at a publishing company for books and my dad is the creator, so everybody sucks up to me, well not my group that I work with they treat me with respect yeah because of all the books I published with my author, without riding coat tails as everybody says I do. 

I sighed as I walked into my office space and sat down. My friend Taku came over to my station and he pulled up a seat next to me. "I heard that the boss got fired." He said and laughed. "But who is replacing her?" I asked hoping a douchebag doesn't take her place. "hmm. I think his name was Saga Masamune." He said and i fell out of my chair. "What?!" I yelled. "Wait.. No it was Takano Masamune never-mind." He said and i released a breath I didn't know i was holding and then there was a pain in my arm. "Ow...Che Che Che." I stood up holding my wrist. "What's wrong ricchan?" Taku asked. " oh nothing i just hit my arm on the book case." i said shaking it off and sat back down in my seat, Then there was a knock at the entrance. I turned and the front desk manager was standing there with a tall man, who was wearing glasses and he was wearing normal clothes, white shirt, black pants, black shoes, fit body. *Stop! you said you wouldn't date another man ever again because of saga... Though i don't even remember his face. 

"Ritsu?" She asked for me and i stood up."Hello Mina. Is there something wrong?" I asked and she shook her head and pulled the man that was standing behind her forward. "Domo, I'm Takano Masamune." he said and bowed in respect. "Please, take care of me from now on." he said and stood up and we did the same greeting, and then we returned back to our desks and got to work. I got up and went to our supply closet. I grabbed the recent box of books that our company published and took back to my desk. I looked around and everybody was hard at work. Even Takano-San was hard at work. With a huff I sat down and pulled out the first book. Oh I neglected to mention this but we are manga publishers. So I am reading out recent manga's. 

"What are you doing Ricchan?" Taku asked me and I looked at him and Takano stood up probably to do something with the printers, And i know that because of the big pile of papers in his hand. "Oh I'm memorizing our whole catalog of books." I said. "Wow! I wouldn't be able to memorize that many books we have millions!" He said holding his head. "Well.. when I was little I would read all the books in my schools library's and If i read all those then I would go to a near-by library and read all the books there to. It's become a habit." I said and I chuckled a little and I heard a slam come from somewhere near me and I saw that Takano dropped the big clutter of papers and he was staring at me with wide eyes and he was shaking a little. but he quickly registered that he dropped the papers and he bent down to pick them up. I got down and helped him. When we finished picking up the papers we both stood up and went back to what we were doing before.

It was almost 11p.m and I was still working on my work. And so was Takano but he stood up and walked over to me. " I have to go to the printers." he said and I grabbed my coat. "I'm gonna go home." I said yawning. "I have a question to ask you Onodera." He said. "Hmm?" I asked without looking up at him, and still collected my stuff. "Did you used to go to Sakura academy?" He asked and I stiffened. "Yeah." I said standing up. "But what does that have to do with you?" I asked. "You don't recognize me?" he asked expecting me to recognize him. "No. and why would I?" I asked him getting annoyed. "It's Masamune Saga." He said, then I felt light headed and I stumbled. Flashbacks running through my mind. Takano walked to the elevator. "I will get you to say that you love me again.


	2. Injuries

Ritsu's P.O.V  
All I could think of when I went home was what Takano-San said to me. "I WILL get you to say that you love me again!" I couldn't sleep at all that night. every time I closed my eyes,The day from a few years ago came back.

~Flashback~

'senpai are we lovers?' I asked seriously and Masamune laughed at me. He never answered my question and the next day I heard him talking to another guy in the hall. 'I Love you masamune.' The other man yelled at him and Masamune smiled at him. *Why?! why is he smiling he never even smiles at me!* I yelled in my head then Masamune put his hand on the crying boys head and hugged him. The sight tore my heart to shred's. The tears welled up in my eyes and I dashed down the hallway passing Masamune on the way. He had a look of pure horror on his face and he chased after me.

I ran all the way home crying. Not long after I got home I heard Masamune banging on my front door to the mansion. "Ritsu!!! Open up!" I haven't heard him yell my name before, but even though that was the first time he yelled my name I Packed my bags ,some books and grabbed some money from my secret stash for emergencies, I wrote a note to my mom telling her where I was going, how to get a hold of me and left from the back door. I grabbed my motorcycle helmet, keys and drove away and Saga senpai was still banging on my front door but then he saw me rip off and the look of terror never moved from his facial features. I drove to the airport hurriedly slammed my motorcycle into a parking spot grabbed my stuff threw my helmet off and I ran into the airport, to a registration desk and bought a ticket then I left japan and went to America.

~end of flashback~

I felt tears stinging my eyes and I let them fall. The next morning I got up and got ready for work and let my apartment. At the same time my neighbor open his door and I saw who it was, but I didn't say a word I just walked over the elevator and pressed the down button. when the elevator came up to the fifth floor I climbed in but before the elevators doors could close someone stopped it with his hand and they also joined me. "Onodera?!" He said surprised but I tuned him out to busy in my own thoughts. We were like that until the elevator stopped.

When we got off the elevator I felt my self slipping, not physically but mentally slipping. " Oh no." I said. "Onodera" I heard Takano say then I fell unconscious. Not a second later I woke up again. "Ritsu?" I heard a guy next to me and I turned. "Oh It's you." I said. "Excuse me." Takano said to me sounding offended, I stood up and brushed myself off. I looked at my watch. "Shit! I'm going to be late." I yelled and ran. We were at least a hour away from my work but I ran regardless and left takano in my dust. When I got to work it was just in the knick of time. "Ritsu!!" I heard Taku and I was clomped from behind. I grabbed Taku's sleeve and I threw him into the coffee machine. He stood up and laughed we walked into our area of the office and he sighed. "guys!!" as he started yelling something Takano walked in. "Tatsu is back for a little bit! " he yelled and everyone in the office shrunk back. " Who's Tatsu?" Takano asked.

"Oh Tastu is Ritsu's other personality." Taku told Takano. "His other personality?" He asked and looked at me. I glared at him with cold menacing eyes. "YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO LOOK WORRIED ABOUT ME!" I yelled at Takano. "Excuse me? I have every right!" He yelled back. I glared even deeper and Takano moved a little. "DO YOU KNOW WHAT YOU DID TO RITSU?! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT HE HAS GONE THROUGH THANKS TO YOU?!" I yelled and I felt Ritsu pulling me back. "No. I don't why don't you Indulge me!" He yelled and I turned away from him and walked out of the office. "Where are you going?! Onondera!" He yelled and me and Ritsu switched places.

I felt the tears roll down my cheeks, as I turned to him and he looked worried about the tears. "It's none of your business what I do!" I yelled as I stepped into the elevator and Takano followed me. "what do you mean it's none of my business what you do?! Do you know the pain I suffered when you left me?!!!" He yelled and I stopped in my tracks letting Tatsu take over. "What?" I asked Takano. "My life turned to hell! The only thing I could do was think about you! even with other people all that was on my mind was you! You just took off on your motorcycle leaving me in the dust! it tore me to pieces!" the last thing Takano said mad me snap. "he he he." I laughed and a sad look crossed my face. "yeah like it tore you to pieces." I said and walked into the elevator. I saw taku. "I'm taking the day off tell Mr. Kito that I said I'm sorry." Taku bowed to me and walked away. when the elevator doors closed I heard Takano run to the stairs but I paid no mind to it. when I got off the elevator I walked to the office doors and I felt a hand on mine and I turned letting Ritsu take over.

"Where have you been all these years?" he asked me. "America." I said and I yanked my hand out of his and tried to walk away but that didn't go as planned because he grabbed my wrist again. When he did so the injury from earlier when I hit my hand on the bookcase started to throb then a full blown pain shot through my arm. "Ahhh!!' I yelled and ripped my hand from his again. "Onodera?" he asked, My vision started to swim and I tried to focus on Takano but the pain flared up again even worse than before. "Ahhh!" I screamed, stumbled and fell against some thing soft and warm all the while my eyelids became increasingly heavy. "Ritsu...." Takano's voice sounded so far away. All my anger sadness everything disappeared in a flash and I slipped into a never ending darkness. This happened to me once 5 years ago, but now I don't know if I will be to wake up again.


End file.
